Los chicos veen Hey Arnold
by Fiore JW
Summary: Un misterioso paquete llega a manos de el cuarto grado y los chicos junto con el Profesor Simmons deben ver la serie y Helga se encuentra mas preocupada que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

N/A:Hey Arnold no me pertenece es de Craig Barlett

-Demonios Miriam olvido despertarme se me hace tarde-dijo una atareada Helga.

Helga bajo corriendo las escaleras hacia la cocina agarro un platano rapidamente y se fue al autobus donde se encontro con Phoebe quien le guardaba un lugar.

-Buenos dias Helga-dijo la oriental

-Hola Phoebs-contesto la rubia

-Te ves algo acalorada

-Lo se Miriam olvido despertarme y tuve que correr

En ese momento el autobus paro y todos los alunos se dirigian a sus respectivos salones. Al salon de cuarto grado primero llegaron Harold,Stinky y Sid seguidos de Arnold,Gerald,Rhonda quien iba presumiendo sus nuevos zapatos importados desde Portugal,Nadine,Curly,Lila,Brainy,Sheena,Eugene y por ultimo Helga y Phoebe.

-Buenos dias niños-dijo el Profesor Simmons

-Buenos dias Profesor Simmons-respondieron los chicos

-La clase de hoy sera muy especial tratara sobre

Pero antes de que Simmons pudiera continuar un paquete aparecio sin que nadie supiera de donde venia todos estaban muy confundidos y el paquete que venia con una carta decia asi:

"Queridos chicos les enviamos esta serie con cinco temporadas sobre algunos acontecimientos de ustedes en su cuarto año esperemos que lo disfruten y tambien creemos que algunas personas antes de comenzar a ver la serie deben dar varias explicaciones,sin mas que decir. C.B Y N.C

-¡QUE!-exclamaron todos

-Wow-dijo un anonado Stinky

-Esto debe ser una broma-dijo Geral sin poder creerlo

-No puede ser cierto-dijo Phoebe

-Pues parece que los es-dijo Arnold

-Niños se que todos estan muy confundidos pero lo mejor sera que veamos esto lo mas rapido posible y talvez descrubamos quien envio el paquete-dijo el profesor mas tarde todos asintieron

Mientras tanto Helga se encontraba nerviosa y esperaba que la serie no contuviera sus sentimientos hacia Arnold porque si esos capitulos revelaban lo que habia estado escondiendo por años estaba lista para desmayarse.

Dejen reviews si quieren que la continue! y recuerden es mi primer fic


	2. Chapter 2 Pre hora de la verdad

N/A:Queridas lectoras me salteare algunos capitulos que no importan espero sus reviews,sugerencias y quejas si no les gusto.

Helga se encontraba nerviosa y su cabeza estaba llena de muchos pensamientos:

-¡Que hare si esto revela mis sentimientos hacia Arnold no estoy lista!¡Y si me rechaza de la manera mas humillante!-penso Helga

-Niños creo que deberiamos empezar ire por el televisor no me tardo-dijo Simmons saliendo del salon de clases.

-¡Que emocionante!¿No lo crees Helga?-dijo una entusiasmada Phoebe

-Si si me hago pis de la emocion-dijo Helga sarcasticamente

-Sera genial ver nuestras vidas y las de otros-le decia Stinky a Sid y Rhonda.

-Tengo hambre espero que esta primera temporada sea rapida-dijo Harold

-Chicos creo que deberiamos sugerirle a el Profesor Simmons almorzar aqui para terminar mas rapido-dijo Lila optimistamente.

-Buena idea Lila-dijeron-Eugene,Rhonda,Sid y Arnold

-Como siempre Lila la perfecta diciendo otras de sus optimista ideas robandose a mi cabeza de balon,mi angel de rubios cabellos y..

-Es hora de comenzar-dijo Simmons llegando y acomodando el televisor

-Esta me la pagas Simmons nadie interrumpe un monologo de Helga G Pataki-penso Helga

**-**Buenos niños aqui dice que el primer episodio es "_Frutas en el centro"_-declaro Simmons

-Oh creo que es el dia de la obra de los vegetales y frutas-dijo Eugene

-Vaya que gran descubrimiento Scherlock-dijo Helga

-Silencio niños-dijo Simmons cuando le cayo otra nota

_"Chicos mejor les recomendamos empezar con el episodio La navidad de Arnold ,tambien les decimos que podran saltarse varios capitulos que son innecesesarios segun lo que les digamos y por cierto Helga ya es hora"_

_-_¿Que quieren decir con Helga ya es hora?-preguntaron todos y Phoebe volteo a ver a Helga con preocupacion.

-Helga ven conmigo-le dijo Simmons a Helga sacandola del salon

-¿A que se referian con eso?-pregunto el profesor

-Es que yo no puedo decirlo-dijo Helga apunto de llorar

-Helga tarde o temprano tendras que decirlo -dijo Simmons

-No puedo Simmons entiendame he estado guardando este secreto mucho tiempo y ahora no lo dejare al descubierto por una estupida nota de unos estupidos que conocen nuestras estupidas vidas-dijo Helga perdiendo el control

-Helga confia en mi puedes decirme y yo hablare con tus compañeros para que no te molesten-dijo Simmons

-Deacuedo pero sigame-dijo Helga arrastrando a Simmons hasta el armario del conserje

-Es que yo-dijo Helga

-Tu?-dijo Simmons

¡AMO A ARNOLD A CADA PARTE DE EL SU RIDICULA PERO SEXY CABEZA DE BALON, SUS DORADOS CABELLOS, SU INGENUA INOCENCIA ,SU FALDA ESCOSA, COMO SIEMPRE AYUDA A TODOS, SU CABALLEROSIDAD, LA FORMA EN LA QUE HABLA Y QUIERE QUE SIGA SIMMONS!-grito Helga

-Vamos Helga pero que puede pasar en los capitulos-dijo Simmons

-¡QUE NO ME OYO SIMMONS TODOS MIS MONOLOGOS,MIS ALTARES HACIA EL,MI VISITA AL CONSULTORIO DE LA DOCTORA BLISS SERAN REVELADOS EN ESTOS CAPITULOS -le grito Helga perdiendo la paciencia

-Helga lo comprendo y descuida yo hablare con tus compañeros tu quedate aqui si estas mas comoda y creo que lo mejor sera que venga Arnold para que tu misma le expliques-le dijo Simmons

-Me quedare aqui pero mas le vale asegurarse que nadie se burle de mi dijo Helga ya mas calmada y luego le entro al panico cuando se dio cuenta que deberia revelar lo que nunca tuvo el valor de decir

-Descuida Helga-dijo Simmons mientras salia del armario del concerje y se dirigia a el salón de clases.


End file.
